The Justice League of America (TV Series)
The Justice League of America is an computer-animated series that airs on Boomerang a year later while Justice League Action still airing. This series is not apart of the Justice League Action universe. This series sometimes both strongly and hardly burrow elements from the DC Prime Justice League comic books, the New 52 Justice League comic books, the DCEU Justice League film series, the Justice League/Justice League: Unlimited tv series, the DC Universe Animated Original Movies Justice League movies, Justice League: The New Frontier, JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time, the Justice League: Heroes video game, and the Justice comic books mini-series. Cast Founding Members of the Justice League * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Voiced by James Denton) * Bruce Wayne/Batman (Voiced by Anthony Ruivivar) * Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Voiced by Keri Russell) * Harold "Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Voiced by Nathan Fillion) * Bartholomew "Barry" Allen/Flash (Voiced by George Eads) * Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Voiced by Jens Anderson) * J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (Voiced by Carl Lumbly) Future Members of the Justice League * Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Voiced by Stephen Amell) * Dinah Lance/Black Canary (Voiced by Kari Wuhrer) * Ray Plamer/Atom (Voiced by Jason Marsden) * Patrick O'Brien/Plastic Man (Voiced by Tom Kenny) * Mari Jiwe McCabe/Vixen (Voiced by Megalyn Echikunwoke) * Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna (Voiced by Claire Hamilton) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Justice League International * Justice League Dark * John Constantine (Voiced by Matt Ryan) * Boston Brand/Dead Man (Voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) * Dr. Alec Holland/Swamp Thing (Voiced by J.B. Blanc) * Jason Blood/Etrigan the Demon (Voiced by Liam O'Brien) * Alba Garcia/Black Orchid (Voiced by ) * Justice League Elite * Justice League Europe * Justice Society of America * Justice Guild of America * Future Justice League * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Voiced by Christopher McDonald) * Terry McGinnis/Batman (Voiced by Will Friedle) * Kai-Ro/Green Lantern (Voiced by ) * Bart Allen/Impulse (Voiced by Jason Marsden) * Virgil Hawkins/Static (Voiced by ) * Richie Foley/Gear (Voiced by ) * Zeta (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) * Mircon (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Mareena/Aquagirl (Voiced by ) * Barda Free/Big Barda (Voiced by Julianne Grossman) * Green Lantern Corps * Extreme Justice * Teen Titans * Legion of Super-Heroes * Querl Dox/Brainiac 5 (Voiced by Matt Czuchry) * Charles Foster Taine/Bouncing Boy (Voiced by Googy Gress) * Garth Ranzz/Lightning Lad (Voiced by Andy Milder) * Irma Ardeen/Saturn Girl (Voiced by Melissa Joan Hart) * Tinya Wazzo/Phantom Girl (Voiced by Heather Hogan) * Drake Burroughs/Wildfire (Voiced by Chris Patton) * Brin Londo/Timber World (Voiced by Shawn Harrison) * Rokk Krinn/Cosmic Boy (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) * Reep Daggle/Chameleon Boy (Voiced by Alexander Polinsky) * Tasmia Mallor/Shadow Lass (Voiced by Maile Flanagan) * Jo Nah/Ultra Boy (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) * Blok (Voiced by Jason Ritter) * Gim Allon/Colossal Boy (Voiced by Adam Wylie) * Nura Nal/Dream Girl (Voiced by Tara Platt) * Jan Arrah/Element Lad (Voiced by ) * Val Armorr/Karate Kid (Voiced by Dante Basco) * Dawnstar (Voiced by Laura Bailey) * Thom Kallor/Star Boy (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) * Dirk Morgna/Sun Boy (Voiced by ) Doom Patrol * Dr. Niles Caulder/Chief (Voiced by Jeffery Combs) * Steve Dayton/Mento (Voiced by Xander Berkeley) * Rita Farr/Elasti-Girl (Voiced by Olivia d'Abo) * Larry Trainor/Negative Man (Voiced by David K. Hill) * Cliff Steele/Robotman (Voiced by Henry Rollins) Challenges of the Unknown * Freedom Fighters * All-Star Squadron * Birds of Prey * Metal Men * Gold (Voiced by Lex Lang) * Platinum (Voiced by Hynden Walch) * Tin (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Mercury (Voiced by Corey Burton) * Iron (Voiced by Brian Blooms) * Lead (Voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) Bat Family * Flash Family * Amazons * Legends of Tomorrow * Rip Hunter (Voiced by Arthur Darville) * Terry McGinnis/Batman (Voiced by Will Friedle) * Bart Allen/Impulse (Voiced by Jason Marsden) * * Other Heroes * Injustice League First Roster * Lex Luthor (Voiced by Mark Rolston) * Joker (Voiced by Brent Sniper) * Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah (Voiced by Claudia Black) * Sinestro (Voiced by Miguel Ferrer) * Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (Voiced by John Wesley Shipp) * Orm/Ocean Master (Voiced by Sam Witwer) * Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Malefic (Voiced by Carl Lumbey) Second Roster * Third Roster * Fourth Roster * Injustice Society * Vandal Savage (Voiced by Phil Morris) * William A. Zard/Wizard (Voiced by Corey Burton) * Solomon Grundy (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Per Degaton (Voiced by ) * Lawrence Crock/Sportsmaster (Voiced by Nick Chinlund) Injustice Gang * Justice Lords * Legion of Doom First Roster * Lex Luthor (Voiced by Mark Rolston) * Black Manta (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Voiced by Dino Andrade) * Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Gorilla Grodd (Voiced by David Solobov) * Winslow Schott/Toyman (Voiced by Matt Hislope) * Barbara Ann Miverva/Cheetah (Voiced by Claudia Black) * Sinestro (Voiced by Miguel Ferrer) * Brainiac (Voiced by Peter Jessop) * Bizarro (Voiced by Nolan North) * Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Voiced by Wentworth Miller) * Doris Zeul/Giganta (Voiced by Lana Lesley) * Edward Nygma/Riddler (Voiced by Matthew Gray Gubler) Second Roster * Lex Luthor (Voiced by Mark Rolston) * Joker (Voiced by Brent Sniper) * Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Voiced by Hynden Walch) * Felix Faust (Voiced by Brian Jepson) * Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * George "Digger" Harkness/Captain Boomerang (Voiced by Greg Ellis) * Sinestro (Voiced by Miguel Ferrer) * Black Manta (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Crystal Frost/Killer Frost (Voiced by Sarah Shahi) * Roger Hayden/Psycho-Pirate (Voiced by Armin Shimmerman) * Gorilla Grodd (Voiced by David Solobov) * Amazon (Voiced by Roger Rose) * * * Secret Society of Super Villains First Roster * Second Roster * Third Roster * Crime Syndicate of America * Cadre * Overmaster (Voiced by ) * Geoffrey Thibodeux/Black Mass (Voiced by ) * Shatterfist (Voiced by ) * Malcolm Tandy/Crowbar (Voiced by ) * John Malore/Fastball (Voiced by ) * Nightfall (Voiced by ) * Toron Tos/Shrike (Voiced by ) Extremists * Alexi Nikola/Lord Havok (Voiced by ) * Dreamslayer (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * Dr. Mortimer/Gorgon (Voiced by ) * Vincent Cade/Tracer (Voiced by Peter Lurie) * Hans Leckter/Dr. Diehard (Voiced by ) Darkseid's Elite * Female Furies * Kobra * Suicide Squid * Fearsome Five * Fatal Five * Sarya/Emerald Empress (Voiced by Joanne Whalley) * Mano (Voiced by Jason Douglas) * Tharok (Voiced by David Lodge) * Nyeun Chun Ti/Persuader (Voiced by Fraser Aitcheson) * Validus (Voiced by ) Brotherhood of Evil * Brain (Voiced by ) * Monsieur Mallah (Voiced by ) * Laura De Mille/Madame Rouge (Voiced by Hynden Walch) * General Immortus (Voiced by Xander Berkeley) * Garguax (Voiced by ) Anti-Justice League * Royal Flush Gang * King (Voiced by Jim Meskiman) * Queen (Voiced by ) * Ace (Voiced by Bruce Timm) * Jack (Voiced by Robin Aktin Downes) * Ten (Voiced by Julliet Landau) Rogues * Other Villains * Episodes Season 1 # And Justice for All, Pt. 1: # And Justice for All, Pt. 2: # And Justice for All, Pt. 3: # Working Together: # Amazed: # Curse of the Kobra, Pt. 1: # Curse of the Kobra, Pt. 2: # # # # # # # Injustice, Pt. 1: # Injustice, Pt. 2: # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 # Season 3 # Season 4 # Season 5 # Season 6 # Season 7 # Season 8 (Final Season) # Category:Billy2009